El inicio
by Avexis-N7
Summary: ¿Y si nuestra protagonista conociera a Levi por casualidad en sus años de delincuencia antes de formar parte del ejército? Esta es una historia un poco diferente a lo habitual.Hay partes y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin (obra de Hajime Isayama )pero quitando eso, el resto es paranoya mía xDD comentarios u opiniones son bienvenidos :D[Levi x OC][Levi x Reader]
1. Chapter 1

_**INFORMACIÓN DE INTERÉS:**_

_**OC: Kaine Strauss (Tenchi)**_: es una joven (12 años) de melena larga y blanca como la nieve, su ojo derecho es de color marrón claro y su ojo izquierdo es de color azul cielo. Es mal hablada y temperamental, carece de paciencia y no se le da bien tratar con otros, muy cabezota y demás cosas que tendréis que descubrir!

_**Geskalt:**_ es un pueblo ( que me inventé porque sí, así de guay soy xD) montañoso y "pacífico", bastante alejado de toda civilización, tienen sus propias creencias, tradiciones, maldiciones y leyendas (que quizá me mate a explicar o no XD ) y no esas mierdas de fanáticos venera muros que dan miedo. Allí la gente de pelo blanco es común (de hecho así lo tienen la mayoría de los habitantes)

_**Thanatos**_: el dios griego de la muerte (también palabra griega para referirse a la misma), así como el mismo nombre de la "pulsión de muerte" en el pensamiento post-freudiano.** Aunque en esta historia, me lo paso por el forro y para mí es un "Endómine Geskaldiano". (Entes que adoran para que les concedan u otorguen ciertos dones o habilidades) Simplemente, que si alguien siente curiosidad de saber de dónde lo saque o algo, ahí lo tiene xD**

**Paranoya:**  
y...me encanta esta canción!Es lo que estaba escuchando mientras releía lo que había escrito, y se me hizo emotivo o.o

Only if for a night de florence + the machine [Ceremonials (deluxe edition)]

* * *

La pequeña Kaine se despertó con un fuerte regusto a sangre mezclada con el agrio sabor de la bilis en la boca, obsequio de una patada de uno de sus asquerosos captores. Era su particular modo de darle los buenos días.  
Escupiendo frenéticamente todo el contenido de su boca e intentando no vomitar lo poco o nada que tenía almacenado en el estómago, se dejó caer sobre su costado, aprovechando para lanzar una mirada fulminante a través del pelo enmarañado que se agolpaba en su pálida cara.

Sabía que sus actos no hacían más que garantizar que su estancia forzosa fuera mucho peor que en un principio, pero no podía evitarlo, ya nada le importaba y no pensaba ponérselo fácil a esos malditos bastardos.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, observó como el gorila aún apostado frente a su pequeña y temblorosa figura, la observaba con una mezcla de escepticismo y desprecio, cosa a lo que ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

"¡Basta! Rassel! ¡Te dije que no le dejaras ni una sola marca!" –gritó un hombre de complexión esquelética y mejillas huesudas, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la celda en la que la pequeña yacía cautiva. (mote :'el insecto palo' original,verdad?XD)

El hombre al que tenía apodado como 'el gorila', se limitó a darle un buen repaso con la mirada, tomándose su tiempo antes de contestar con desgana al recién llegado... "Las órdenes decían que tenía que seguir respirando, nunca se me especificó si de manera natural o no" –rió aún con sus malditos ojos puestos en la pequeña.

"Humpf! Adorable, se nota que sabes tener bien sujetos a tus perros con la correa" –espetó la niña con odio, intentando incorporarse a duras penas y aún dolorida por el reciente maltrato, pero al menos consiguiendo sentarse exitosamente.

-Mierda...estás cadenas me limitan demasiado- sopesó mirándose las muñecas abatida, dejando escapar un suspiro desesperado y apoyando su espalda contra la pared en el proceso, a fin de descansar un poco.

A sorpresa de sus captores, osó acompañar sus afiladas palabras con una mirada asesina.

"Está claro que esa mierda de monja no te ha educado muy bien, jovencita..." musitó el 'insecto palo' acercándose tras un primer escrutinio a su nueva adquisición. Con una de sus huesudas manos cogió su fina y pálida barbilla, mientras que con la otra le apartaba su blanco cabello, que aún seguía pegado a su rostro.

La obligó a alzar la vista, pudiendo así escudriñar sus exóticos ojos lentamente, mientras Kaine observaba entre asco y disgusto como el maldito hombre sopesaba algo, completamente absorto... Aprovechó así para escupirle en la cara con desprecio "¡No te atrevas a insultar el nombre de Celesta-sama!, tú! bastardo! te mataré! " -le amenazó en vano, revolviéndose.

El hombre, medio atónito por su comportamiento suicida le propinó una bofetada, obligándola contra su voluntad a que se recostase de nuevo en el suelo.

"Rassel! quiero que montes guardia, no queremos que la exótica 'Tenchi' se nos escape de las manos antes de procurar que alcance un buen precio..." Diciendo esto, se marchó dando un portazo. Aún podía sentir como por esa simple acción, había reducido la confianza de ese bastardo a la mitad, le estaba minando los nervios lentamente.

Antes de poder reenfocar la vista, aturdida por el golpe que le habían propinado, la niña escuchó como el gorila hacía también su camino en torno a la salida de su nuevo hogar. Una vez sola, se mordió el labio , dejando que sus emociones contenidas tomasen el control de su cuerpo. Pronto la mezcla de la rabia, la culpabilidad y la tristeza que había logrado contener durante tanto tiempo, tomaron forma de pequeñas lágrimas que empezaron a fluír con rapidez y continuidad por sus pálidas mejillas.

¡La habían matado! ¡Esos bastardos la habían asesinado! ¡sólo para llegar hasta ella!- sollozó amargamente, notando como la culpa abrasaba todo su ser.

Recordó desesperada a la adorable anciana que la había acogido, cuando había encontrado a un bebé con ojos muy peculiares envuelto en mantas, frente a la puerta de su pequeño convento, y que, pese a todo la había cuidado y querido como si fuera su propia hija.

Y lloró, lloró hasta caer rendida, lloró por su amada Celesta-sama , a la que ya no volvería a ver jamás y que murió por protegerla. Y lloró por ser la maldita 'Tenchi' como era conocida por todos en el pequeño y montañoso pueblo de Geskalt .

Ese puto apodo que la seguiría hasta el fin de sus días, por sus malditos ojos color cielo y tierra.

Era gracioso, algo por lo que en Geskalt infundía temor y había sido repudiada y hasta hostigada, había desencadenado que estos asquerosos esclavistas arrasasen con medio pueblo con el fin de echarle el guante.

Jodidamente irónico, un puto chiste. "Ah...si Celesta-sama estuviera aquí ya me habría reprendido por mi 'lenguaje de carretista' " (Digo carretista porque en aquella época camioneros...como que no, no? xDDD)

Se despertó aún dándole vueltas a los recientes acontecimientos que asolaban su corta existencia, sentándose mareada al escuchar voces acercándose a su puerta.

Había ideado un nuevo plan de huída, pero temía que sus capacidades poco entrenadas no fueran a estar de su parte. Estaba mental y físicamente exhausta , desconocía cuantos enemigos estarían apostados a lo largo del lugar donde la retenían, y tampoco conocía sus dimensiones ni pasillos. La parte más importante es que aún seguía encadenada a la pared, regalito que le habían otorgado por su anterior y casi exitoso intento de huída.

Por lo tanto las posibilidades de éxito eran cuanto menos ínfimas, pero ya nada importaba... Había tomado una decisión desde el mismo momento en que fue secuestrada. Tenía claro que si había de morir, no sería encadenada de forma patética a una puta pared, o vendida como animal exótico a cualquier ricachón de mierda que pensase en exhibirla o algo peor...

Cuando el 'gorila' Rassel entró con lo que ellos describían como cena, le provocó , sabía que el matón con cerebro de mosquito no podía resistir la tentación de golpear a cualquiera que estuviera indefenso. Y en el estado en el que se encontraba, estaba segura de que para él, era como un regalo.

Después de recibir una buena oleada de golpes, que gracias a dios Rassel recordó que no habían de ser letales, o sería su pellejo el que estuviera en manos de sus amos. Kaine se revolvió, mordiéndole el brazo haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, simulando estar concentrada únicamente en la parte derecha del hombre mastodonte. Rápidamente una de sus manos voló hacia la llave que colgaba del cinturón de su pantalón, mientras que el hombre aún seguía concentrado en golpearla desquiciadamente para quitarse a la niña de encima.

Una vez conseguido su objetivo, dejó que uno de los golpes certeros de Rassel la lanzaran contra la pared, simulando quedar inconsciente.

El hombre, al darse cuenta de la fuerza que había aplicado al último golpe, se apresuró a comprobar que no estaba muerta, asustado salió corriendo por el pasillo, olvidando bloquear la puerta correctamente a su paso. En cuanto ' el gorila' desapareció, Kaine se incorporó todo lo rápido que pudo, llave en mano.

Se liberó y echó a correr en la dirección por la que Rassel había desaparecido minutos antes, varios pasillos después se topó con un ventanuco que parecía dar al exterior. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, si no fuera por que el puto conducto del demonio, quedaba varios metros por encima de su cabeza. Y no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo tardaría Rassel en volver con el ' insecto palo' a su celda a hacerle un chequeo.

Desesperada comenzó a buscar a su alrededor cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para subirse e impulsarse, -¡nada! ¡ARG! ¡No pienso dejar que una puta broma como ésta se interponga entre yo y mi libertad!- Rugió desesperada en su interior.

- ¡Genial! Alguien viene..- un poco harta del sarcasmo que era su vida, se tiró en el suelo de forma que su cabello le cubriera el rostro.

_**"Thanatos, señor de la muerte y dios de los cazadores, haz que mis fuerzas no flaqueen, que mi objetivo sea digno y que mis pies sean rápidos. Y si lo peor llegara a suceder, concédeme tu perdón"**_

Susurrando sus oraciones para garantizar que su 'caza' fuera propicia, observó atentamente como el pobre hombre que estaba de guardia, se acercaba de forma inconsciente a lo que sería su muerte.

"¡Oye!¡Eh, tú!" le oía vociferar sin detener su paso. Cuando este se acuclilló ante ella, extendiendo su mano para tomarle las constantes vitales y comprobar su estado, supo que era el momento que había estado esperando.

Dejando que su poder fluyera a través de su pequeño cuerpo, levantó la cabeza y con una sola ojeada anticipó rapidamente los movimientos de su enemigo.  
Cuando el guardia iba a empujarla aterrorizado, le sujetó la muñeca con su mano derecha, giró sobre si misma doblándole el brazo, de modo que terminase en un ángulo más que doloroso en el proceso y rápidamente le quitó el cuchillo que colgaba de su cadera.  
Una vez tenía el pequeño arma en su poder le soltó rápidamente, giró de nuevo y apostada a su espalda, le pasó el puñal por la garganta, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, seccionándole la carótida.

Observó abstraída como el cuerpo del guardia yacía sobre su propia sangre, temblaba ligeramente incapaz de apartar la vista, aún le costaba procesar lo que había sido capaz de llevar a cabo. Sabía que había que hacer después... Alzó su brazo izquierdo, dejándolo horizontal frente a su cuerpo y extendió los dedos pulgar, índice y anular de su mano. Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, y con este gesto, dedicando unos pequeños segundos de respetuoso silencio, ofreció la vida que acababa de arrebatar al Endómine Geskaldiano de los asesinos, al que había orado minutos antes.

-Supongo que con esto sí que tendrían un motivo para decir que estoy maldita... Celesta-san moriría del disgusto si supiera que acabo de condenar mi vida a las sombras.- Rió amargamente, eso no importaba nunca más, necesitaba ponerse en movimiento cuanto antes.

Justo en la dirección por la que había aparecido el guardia, se encontró con una habitación austera, en la que únicamente había una pequeña mesa y una silla.  
Sin pensárlo dos veces, acarreó la silla hasta el ventanuco y consiguió con esfuerzo salir al exterior.

No reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo que era lógico, dado que estaba muy lejos de lo que una vez fue su hogar.

-No importa donde mierda esté, ahora soy libre - sollozando, echó a andar internándose en la oscuridad de las calles de bajaciudad. Debía alejarse cuanto antes de ese lugar si no quería que la encontrasen de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamás habría pensado que acabaría optando por pedir la protección de Thanatos, el Endómine más temido y largo tiempo olvidado de Geskalt. Y mucho menos que llevaría a cabo su primer contrato siendo tan joven como era (de seguir viviendo en su hogar, habría sido ejecutada por semejante delito), ya que el rito de madurez estaba prohibido llevarlo a cabo hasta los 18 años de edad y posteriormente se otorgaba el primer contrato.

Cuando alguien escogía específicamente rendir pleitesía a esta deidad, era automáticamente repudiado y exiliado del pueblo.  
Todos temían que la órden de asesinos del culto a Thanatos, los llamados Réplicant, volviera a resurgir. Aunque se debían a su código y no causaban problemas más allá de los contratos que aceptaban, eran conocidos como los mejores de la humanidad en lo que hacían y los aldeanos no querían que su preciado hogar volviera a recuperar aquella detestable y sombría fama que una vez tuvo, por mucho dinero que ello conllevase. Era una herida que había tardado demasiado tiempo en subsanar, y no querían vivir constantemente con miedo de nuevo.

Aunque debía de reconocer que había resultado muy útil... y si bien ése era el precio que había de pagar por tales habilidades, estaba más que dispuesta a ello.  
Conocía perfectamente el código, lo había leído montones de veces con detenimiento años atrás a hurtadillas, dado que incluso Celesta-sama temía los dones de los que Thanatos proveía a sus Réplicant y no quería decepcionarla ni preocuparla. Pero por otra parte no lo podía evitar, Kaine se sentía vinculada a él... Simplemente por el mero hecho de que ambos existían, la gente les repudiaba y les temía, creía firmemente que sería uno de los pocos que podía comprender perfectamente sus sentimientos.

Inmersa en sus meditaciones y sin detener ni un segundo su paso, la pequeña comenzó a observar críticamente su entorno, sumida todo momento en las sombras. Debía estar alerta, ya se había asegurado de encontrar al menos tres fallos estructurales en los edificios cercanos, que le garantizasen varias vías de escape distintas en caso de verse envuelta en una maldita emboscada.

Desde que había huído horas atrás, no había dejado de pensar cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento. Tenía claras sus motivaciones si, pero también era consciente que su principal objetivo era vengarse... no suicidarse.

Necesitaba pasar desapercibida, pero ya en su pueblo natal había sido prácticamente imposible y resultaba más que obvio que aquí no sería pan comido...  
Agazapándose en un callejón, desgarró el andrajoso vestido que llevaba puesto con el puñal que había usado para asesinar al guardia, dejándolo por encima de las rodillas pero consiguiendo así una tela enorme, que colocó cuidadosamente sobre su cabeza a modo de improvisada bufanda. Estaba completamente centrada en cubrir su larga melena y poder disimular sus ojos.

-Parece que aún ahora, esconderme bajo capuchas sigue dándome falsa sensación de seguridad, ¡Ah! hay cosas que no cambian...- rió para si misma. Una vez solucionado lo prioritario, se apresuró a ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

Necesitaba encontrar un lugar alejado donde poder establecerse, pero a su vez, debía estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder estudiar y vigilar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de sus antiguos captores. Estaba convencida, de que no esperarían que su pequeña escapista se quedase a montar guardia en las inmediaciones y, necesitaba toda la ventaja táctica que pudiera conseguir si quería "ayudarles a purgar sus pecados".

El código le había enseñado a matar de forma rápida y limpia, evitando todo lo posible causar dolor innecesario a sus víctimas, pero para desgracia de esos putos esclavistas, tenía planeado hacer una excepción pronto... Especialmente con Rassel...

Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron formando una sonrisa de lo más siniestra mientras se deleitaba pensando en las formas en las que torturaría a aquel hombre, debía devolvérsela.

Tras haber caminado largo rato más, encontró por mera casualidad lo que parecía una especie de cabaña, prácticamente oculta por una roca enorme que asomaba entre espesa maleza. Conforme se iba acercando a su objetivo, se percató de que tenía medio techo derruído y parecía estar en pésimas condiciones.

-Bien, sólo queda comprobar que está tan abandonada como parece y podré disfrutar de mi nueva residencia temporal- sonrió a duras penas, sabía que estaba al límite...

Una vez comprobó que no había indicios de que nadie hubiera habitado allí recientemente, sus fuerzas la abandonaron y se desplomó en el suelo,completamente dormida.

* * *

_**Levi's POV**_

"¡Oi, oi! ¡Levi! ¡hemos oído rumores interesantes!" exclamó un muchacho alto y castaño, en un desesperado intento por llamar su atención.

Antes de poder hacer nada, éste ya estaba propinándole unos leves golpecitos en la espalda, de esa forma amistosa que a Levi le resultaba tan excesiva y escandalosa... Habitualmente, era algo que le sacaba de sus casillas, pero decidió pasarlo momentáneamente por alto ya que la curiosidad tomó lo mejor de él y quería evitar que el chico se anduviera con rodeos. Tenía el presentimiento de que de un modo u otro, podría sacarle provecho a la información.

"Hemos estado cotilleando de nuevo en el mercado, ¿verdad?" observó como la chica sonreía con complicidad al muchacho, aproximándose corriendo, sin variar la expresión divertida que predominaba en su rostro. Y sin detenerse, se colocó a la altura de éste .

Resopló abatido y les miró por encima de su hombro con su particular desdén, hoy era uno de esos días en los que se sentía jodidamente irritado, y estos dos suponían a veces un peligro, tanto para su salud mental como emocional... " Y mientras vosotros seguramente vagueábais por ahí sin conseguir nada útil, he tenido que hacer todo el trabajo... He encontrado un buen golpe, pero aún hay que estudiarlo en profundidad, podría ser demasiado arriesgado... Y me temo que no he logrado averiguar mucho de los que se hacen llamar 'La camarilla' " les siseó aún cabreado.

Ignorando su mirada asesina, Isabel y Farlan se miraron sorprendidos el uno al otro por unos instantes, contestando prácticamente al unísono y apuntándole con el índice " ¡Ah! ¡hemos oído de ellos también!" La verdad es que la sincronización de esos dos idiotas llenos de energía era impresionante...

Farlan tomó la delantera y se apresuró a sentarse en el bordillo al lado de Levi.  
"¡Están ofreciendo una buena recompensa por un desertor o algo así!Si no fueramos simples ladrones habría estado bien aceptar su oferta, para variar..."

"¡Ofrecían 10 monedas de oro! ¡Quizá deberíamos pensárnoslo!" gritó Isabel completamente entusiasmada, suplicando con sus grandes ojos verdes a Levi que tomara la propuesta en consideración.

De repente la muchacha peliroja cambió su expresión, parecía estar sopesando minuciosamente las palabras que Farlan acababa de decir. Se giró para encararlo, haciéndose la ofendida y pinchándole con su dedo índice en el pecho repetidas veces, gruñéndole durante el proceso y totalmente llena de indignación "¡Eh! ¿como que 'simples ladrones'? ¡Somos los mejores ladrones en el negocio, no los más famosos! ¡Sería una desventaja de no ser así! ¡Piénsalo! Me ofende que nos compares con simples rateros descuidados y que carecen de habilidades..." Dicho esto, aparto la mirada de los ojos marrones del muchacho, haciendo sus ya de sobra conocidos pucheros.

Ajeno a toda la escenita con la que Isabel intentaba molestar al joven, repasó mentalmente la información de la que disponía, "Mmm...Un desertor, ¿eh? Nadie en su sano juicio ofrecería semejante recompensa por algo así" musitó el joven moreno, aún ensimismado con sus cavilaciones.

"¿Que quieres decir?" suspiró Isabel, deteniéndose a mirar a Farlan, al que aún tenía sujeto por las solapas de su camisa, intentando descifrar si él muchacho castaño había entendido lo que Levi trataba de decir. Al comprobar que parecía tan perdido como ella, volvió a posar la mirada al moreno de mal carácter y baja estatura.

"Me refiero a que sólo se ofrecen pagos por desertores, no recompensas... eso quiere decir que lo quieren vivo. Las bandas no se arriesgan tanto, y menos por esa suma... ¡Aquí pasa algo gordo! Estoy convencido de que ese sujeto debe ser jodidamente peligroso, y sólo quieren una cabeza de turco que les haga el trabajo sucio... Dado que seguramente no volverían con vida para reclamar la 'recompensa' y proporcionarían una buena distracción para pillar a ese tipo con la guardia baja. Planean usar la superioridad numérica, pero sin causar bajas en su propio bando... ¡Malditos cabrones!" Explicó incorporándose e indicando a sus dos compañeros que se pusieran en marcha.

"¿Habéis oído el motivo por el que quieren a ese... 'desertor' ? " preguntó suspicazmente, posando en ambos muchachos su fría y severa mirada.

"Sólo especulaciones... según tengo entendido, les jodió el último golpe que iban a dar, robando una mercancía muy valiosa y matando a uno de los suyos durante su huída" dijo el muchacho castaño con su mano en la barbilla pensativo, mientras observaba el cielo.

-'La camarilla' eh? aún hay mucho que desconocemos.. es muy arriesgado dar este golpe sin saber quienes son realmente y en que andan metidos, por mucho que tengan un almacen con equipos de maniobras 3D... Daría todo lo que sé, por la mitad de lo que ignoro ...- meditó haciendo camino a su escondite. Era hora de empezar a recabar información fiable y proseguir con el plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**NOTA "IMPORTANTE": **_Cuando describía la espada de Kaine, tenía en mente el arma que usa Corvo del videojuego DISHONORED.

* * *

Habían pasado ya meses desde que Kaine se había acomodado en aquel cuchitril, pero lo estaba haciendo increíblemente bien y eso era lo importante. Se había familiarizado rápidamente con su entorno, estaba totalmente al día con los cotilleos y rumores de bajaciudad y lo más importante, no había quitado el ojo de encima a los que pronto convertiría en cadáveres.

Los muy hijos de perra, se habían atrevido a ofrecer una sustanciosa recompensa por su captura, inventándose una patraña de lo más absurda, con el fin de captar ineptos que usar para hacer flaquear sus fuerzas y, además extender así lo que ellos denominaban " las zonas de rastreo", las cuales hasta ahora había evadido exitosamente y consiguiendo recabar información en el proceso.

Era consciente de que el engaño no tardaría en hacer efecto... dada la cuantiosa suma en juego. Lo que le resultaba más gracioso es que además se habían autoimpuesto un mote jodidamente ridículo "La camarilla". ¡Já! No podía dejar de reír al pensar, que aquellas palabras que había dedicado con desdén al insecto palo, recalcándole que controlara mejor a sus perros habían calado hondo...

Suspiró, ya que todavía quedaba demasiado por hacer, su plan era perfecto si, pero distaba de estar lista para llevarlo a cabo. No había resultado difícil conseguir material, pero aún no lo había adaptado completamente a sus necesidades.. Y entrenar sus habilidades hasta pulirlas, y estar en armonía con sus sentidos y con los dones que Thanatos le había concedido le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo. Todavía no había olvidado el miedo que había dominado su cuerpo en todo momento durante su cautividad y huída, lo que había tenido que hacer para poder estar sentada, ahí ahora, tranquilamente. La primera vez que había asesinado a alguien...

Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado desde entonces, ya no era la niña suicida que arriesgaba todo a una sóla carta, de forma desesperada. Ahora en comparación, era jodidamente letal si así lo quería, había refinado sus sentidos para poder enfrentarse a cualquier situación a la que se viera arrastrada, y eso... la embriagaba. La sensación del poder que fluía por sus venas, saber que sería capaz de asesinarles, y que desde un principio tenía todas las posibilidades de sobrevivir y hacerles pagar con creces sus pecados.. Pero ésta sensación, que se esparcía por su ser como una droga, podría ser su perdición. En el momento que se confiase demasiado, moriría...

Por ello durante los exhaustivos entrenamientos que había llevado a cabo, también se había obligado a fortalecerse mentalmente, y dedicaba bastante tiempo a meditar, sintiéndose arropada por su protector. Debía estar en sintonía tanto con él como con sus habilidades, era parte del código y además le facilitaba aprender a dominarlos. Dejando sus cavilaciones a un lado, y al fin concentrada de nuevo en la tarea que estaba realizando, observó la mezcla entre puñal y espada corta que sostenía en su mano derecha.

"Ah...simplemente hermoso" suspiró, permitiendo que las comisuras de sus labios formasen una mueca, que más tarde acabó por convertirse en una sonrisa, dada la satisfacción que le producía el increíble trabajo que había llevado a cabo con el objeto. -Tiene un balance jodidamente bueno, es ligero y práctico- sopesó, lanzándolo al aire, para volverlo a capturar rápidamente poco después. Haciendo que girase sobre el dorso de su mano con un ágil movimiento de muñeca y obligándolo a volver segundos más tarde a su posición original, posicionando la hoja del arma frente a su antebrazo.

La hoja era casi del mismo tamaño, pero estaba diseñada de tal forma que, con un concreto y práctico movimiento de muñeca, y accionando a su vez un pequeño mecanismo, ésta se retraería sobre si misma, de modo que quedaba completamente oculta en el interior de la enorme empuñadura. Era perfecta para ella, ya que era relativamente fácil disimular el arma. Además, al contrario que otros asesinos que prefieren matar a distancia, Kaine renegaba de esa actitud. Pese a que aún no tenía mucha experiencia, era de los que preferían acercarse a su objetivo y matarlo personalmente utilizando el sigilo, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en algunos casos armas cortas, como el arma en el que había invertido tanto tiempo en crear.

Así, antes de ofrecer el alma que acababa de arrebatar, el acto confería una especie de respeto y unión personal con la víctima, lo que le trasmitía serenidad. Y al fin, entre meditaciones y vanas distracciones, horas más tarde, había conseguido terminar su nuevo atuendo.

_**Levi's POV**_

Era incapaz de dormir, había demasiadas piezas que no encajaban... Había conseguido averiguar el escondite de su objetivo, pero aún desconocía dónde almacenaban concretamente los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales y, aunque lo supiesen sólo podrían llevarse tres puestos dado que no tenían como cargar más...

Nada garantizaba que fuera llegar, servirse y salir por la puerta felizmente... El tipo de motines a los que estaban acostumbrados.

Este asunto era algo gordo , necesitaban un plan, y estudiarlo en profundidad...

-Todos somos muy ignorantes! ¡Lo que ocurre es que no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas!- Había gritado Farlan horas antes, durante una de sus molestas y extremadamente ruidosas discusiones con Isabel. Cuantas más vueltas le daba más le cabreaba el puñetero asunto..

"Dado que no puedo dormir intentaré hacer algo productivo.." refunfuñó estirándose para ponerse las botas. Con los ronquidos de uno de los dos muchachos de fondo, se dirigió a la entrada, cogió una de las capas colgadas en la puerta y se la echó por los hombros.

Colocándose la capucha comenzó a andar en dirección al 'Titán ebrio', un antro de mierda con un nombre de muy mal gusto y, de sobra conocido por ser lugar de encuentro entre los rufianes que habitaban en bajaciudad. Esperaba aclarar alguna de sus dudas y de ser posible encontrarse con alguien de la camarilla.

-Bien es sabido que las mujeres y el alcohol hacen que a algunos se les suelte la lengua más de lo debido...- Meditó, implorando a su suerte que hiciera acto de presencia esa noche.

Una vez dentro, sin quitarse la capucha, se dirigió a su sitio de siempre. Se colocó al final de la barra, del lado que normalmente se encargaba su conocido Lizard. Él le pondría al día en caso de que hubiera sucedido algo. Al verle, Lizard fingió servirle una bebida, dándole tiempo para inspeccionar los alrededores con cautela. -¡Mierda, no parecía haber nada inisual!- resopló resignado.

El camarero, se inclinó un poco actuando como si estuvieran mantuviendo alguna charla vanal, con el fin de no llamar la atención sobre el muchacho de 15 años que estaba completamente inmerso en recabar información. "

Pareces turbado hoy Levi, ¿Alguno de vuestros golpes a ido mal? ¿o es que de nuevo has sido tentado con cargarte a esos ruidosos amigos tuyos?" Rió el hombre, fingiendo servirle más líquido en el vaso.

"Cállate viejo, sabes que no vengo aquí precisamente a cotorrear de nuestros asuntos o de esos dos mocosos" respondió simplemente, aún concentrado en escuchar las conversaciones a su alrededor.

"Viendo la mala hostia que tienes contenida en tu pequeño cuerpo, creo que no me arriesgaré" Le dijo con una mueca, y antes de que Levi pudiera alargar el brazo para sujetarle por la solapa ante el más que irritante comentario sobre su tema tabú, el hombre le hizo un leve gesto hacía una de las mesas más discretas y peor iluminadas del local.

Dada a su baja estatura, no podía observar directamente que era lo que suscitaba tanto secretismo, asíque dejó que su mal humor tomase el control de su voz "Qué, ¿que mierda es tan interesante? Házme un jodido resumen y deja de putearme de una maldita vez "

Antes de que el tabernero pudiera contestar, el antro se había llenado de un inusual silencio, pillándolos por sorpresa y haciéndoles dirigir rápidamente la mirada al origen del problema.

Un hombre corpulento y borracho como una cuba, estaba sujetando por su enorme capa al cliente sobre el que Lizard había estado a punto de soltar prenda segundos antes. "¡ Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste hace un momento si tienes huevos, mierdecilla!" le gritó al pequeño bulto que aún tenía sujeto y que permanecía completamente inmóvil.

Con toda la calma del mundo, como si no fuera con él, el extraño rompió el silencio para sorpresa de todos "Eres una enfermedad que debe ser erradicada, nada más. Y lo peor de todo es que aparte de ser imbécil, estás sordo"

Incluso desde el lugar apartado en el que se encontraba Levi, pudo apreciar como se empezaban a hinchar algunas venas del cuerpo del aludido ante el veneno de semejante comentario. "Vaya, parece que el enano suicida resultó ser una princesita con la lengua muy afilada..." le espetó el hombre con odio, bajando a la pequeña muchacha al suelo, mofándose de ella.

Ignorando completamente al hombre y sus dos amigos, resopló con desdén, plantándole cara "Me llamas princesita una vez más y te rompo los putos dientes" y dicho esto les observó, esperando alguna reacción del insulso bárbaro. Al comprender que perdía el tiempo esperando una respuesta que el cerebro del hombre no iba a ser capaz de proporcionar, hizo su camino hasta la puerta, entre las miradas estupefactas de todos los clientes.

Cuando al fin el hombre salió de su ensoñación, echó a andar a trompicones tras la muchacha, que ya sostenía el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a marcharse. Le puso una mano con fuerza sobre su pequeño hombro, dejándola clavada en el sitio.

Nadie estaba preparado para lo que iba a suceder.. La muchacha, se giró jodidamente rápido, flexionando los dedos de la mano que segundos antes tenía en el tirador de la puerta. Golpeó velozmente con la palma de su mano derecha el estómago del hombre, girándola en el proceso con fuerza y alcanzando un punto sensible, causando que cayera de rodillas y vomitase descontroladamente todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

"Tócame de nuevo y juro que pintaré las paredes con tu sangre" escupió la pequeña figura encapuchada casi con disgusto al hombre que se retorcía bajo sus pies. Desde su posición Levi estaba seguro de que no había perdido de vista a los otros dos amigos del borracho, que parecían a punto de tomar la ofensiva...

"Tch! Esto no hace más que ponerse interesante.." pensó en voz alta sonriendo para si mismo.


End file.
